Shattered Heir
by Fireember345
Summary: This story is an AU where Jonathan Samuel Kent was in Injustice game. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Beginning of the end

* * *

Before the Régime:

Jonathan Kent was resting comfortably in his grandparents' house.

Being a boy, whose heart belongs to the countryside and enjoyed being with his Granma and Grandpa, his father Clark and his mother Lois thought it would be a good idea for Jon to spend time with them for the weekend until they can get everything they needed for the baby to come.

He was going to be an older brother and couldn't help feeling giddy about it. When he first heard about it, the very first person he told was his boyfriend and partner Damian, also known as Robin. They had been dating for some time now and they loved each other dearly. When they first met, they couldn't stand each other but now, they couldn't stand being apart. Damion promised Superboy that he would help anyway that he can.

The boy in his pajamas looked to the picture of him and Damion on their first date.

They were both smiling, Jon had a teddy bear that his Robin won for him in one hand and Damion's hand in another. Superboy giggled at the memory, picked up the picture and gave the image of his boyfriend a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Sweet Dreams Dami~." Jon sighed as he slept, dreaming the day his sibling would be born.

But sadly, it would only be a dream.

The next morning, Jon was helping his grandpa carry the chicken feed to the coop where the ornery chicken was waiting. Jon was not a big fan of the chickens since it seemed to target him and his father often.

But as he was about to help his grandfather with the chores, he got a message from batman.

"This is a Priority Call to all Justice League members and reserved members. I need as many eyes, ears and minds as we can spar. A woman is missing."  
Woman? Who could it be?

"Hey, Jon, mind getting your grandpa a hand?" His grandfather waved to him.

"Sorry Grandpa, Batman is sending a Priority Call. I need to listen in." Jon answered as he did so.

"…We believe that she was taken by the Joker. Her name is Lois Lane."

"Mom." Jon gasped as he bolted with highspeed to his room to change into his Superboy costume and flew out the window in high speed before his grandparents to get a word to him.

Jon flew as fast a he could, praying that his mother would be okay and so would be his unborn sibling! But by the time he reached Metropolis…

BOOM!

The city was engulfed by a massive explosion as Jon was stunned and flung back! By the time he managed to stop and catch his breath, Metropolis was no more…

"Oh no. No, no, no, Mom!" Jon shouted with shocked eyes as he flew into the city in hopes of finding his mother or anyone else for that matter.

He looked everywhere, having a panic attack.

"MOM! DAD! UNCLE JIMMY! UNCLE LUTHOR! GUYS! ANYONE! PLEASE SOMEONE SAY SOMETHING!" Jon begged as tears were falling from his eyes.

"Jon!" A voice from behind him screamed as the young Superboy turned around to see the Flash behind him.

"Uncle Flash!" Jon smiled as he hugged him with a crushing embrace.

"Where's dad? Where's my mom?" He pleaded as Flash gave him sadden eyes.

Before Flash could answer, Wonder Woman came down from the sky with the body of his lifeless mother in her arms. Jon stared at the body, tangled with grief and stunned with horror. It couldn't be real, this all had to be a nightmare for him, a bad dream. But he didn't wake up because it was all real.

"Jon, I'm sorry. She's Gone." Wonder woman frowned as Jon hugged her mother and sobbed the entire day until Superman returned.

Superman watched as his son held onto his mother and walked towards him, getting his attention. It'd broke Clark's heart to see the miserable look in his child's eyes as he bent down to hug him and the body of Lois. Then Jon fell asleep, exhausted by everything that has happened…

A week later…

Jon hadn't left the room since he lost his mother and unborn brother. Superman dropped him off after burying Lois and grieving. Jon fell into a depression and couldn't get out of bed. He didn't eat, sleep or even left his room. He just lied their and sob. His grandparents grew worried about him and soon got a call from Superboy's boyfriend, Robin or without the mask, Damion.

"Damion, could you come over? Jon really needs you right now. We can't get him out of his room, and we're worried that he's fallen into depression." Ma Kent answered as she grew worried for her grandson.

"I'll be right there, Mrs. Kent." Damion answered then hung up.

It took a couple of minutes for Damion to come, but when he did, he had a bouquet of red and blue flowers firmed tightly in one hand and some sweets in the other. Pa Kent let him in right away and Damion had easily unlocked the door. He spotted the wallowing Kent upon his bed and sat down.

"Kent, Jon, can you hear me?" He called out as Jon looked up to him.

"Dami… She-she's gone… She's gone and never coming back. I lost her and everyone else…" Jon sobbed as Damion hugged.

"You haven't lost everyone, Beloved. I'm still here and so are the Justice League, Your grandparents, and your father." Robin assured him as Jon melted into his hug and clung to him like a lifeline.

"I'll get you through this, Jon. I promise. That clown will never kill again. He's gone." Damion assured him.

Jon stopped when he heard.

"T-the 'sniff' Joker? What do you mean?" Jon questioned.

"He's dead, Jon. The Joker was executed for the damage he caused in Metropolis. Your mother, your sibling and everyone else who were killed by him have been avenged." Damion told him as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Executed? I thought it was illegal for authorities to kill the mentally ill."

"It wasn't authorities."

Jon's eyes widened as he was afraid to ask the next question. But as if Damion could read his mind, he answered his unspoken question.

"Superman did what he had to be done. The clown took so much from him, he didn't want him to take you."

Sensing the shock from Jon, the lover offered Jon some sweets to help him. Jon feared what his father would become but he should have been afraid of what was going to happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: The Strain of Bonds

* * *

As a couple of weeks past, Jon had gotten better and out of the house more.

But he wasn't ready yet to become Superboy again, he still needed time to heal. Jon would find his mother's favorite flowers and placed them on her grave with his grandparents beside him.

"Your mother would've appreciated them, Jon. They were her favorites." Pa Kent smiled as he placed a hand on his grandson's shoulder.

"I miss her and the baby too." Jon frowned a bit.

"I'm sure that they miss you too, Jon. They're probably up in the clouds, looking down at you and your father." Ma Kent assured as they all looked up to the sky.

Jon hasn't seen his father since the incident and has been watching from the news of his sudden attacks in other countries. He was getting worried that he would eventually do something drastic, like when he killed the Joker.

"Come on, Jon. Let's head back inside." Pa Kent advised as the young Kryptonian followed his grandparent back into the house to rest.

As he was sleeping, he heard strange noises from outside his grandparents' home. Jon chalked it up of being his imagination or some wild critter near the farm. But then the noises got louder, it sounded like booted feet storming the house.

Jon then instantly woke up when he heard his grandfather scream!

With super speed, he dashed into his grandparent's room to see people attacking them!

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Jon shouted as he pulverized the armored soldiers, "Leave them alone!"

He didn't hesitate to keep his loved ones safe but didn't kill them. One of them pulled out kryptonite from a box, weakening Jon!

"Jon! No!" Ma Kent shriek as Pa Kent tried to come to his aid but was stopped.

"Don't even try." One of them warned as the mirror began to ripple.

From the mirror came the Mirror Master himself, snatching them as the house began to burn!

The last thing Jon saw before he was sucked in the mirror was his father trying to reach out for them!

He awoke in a large see-through box as a red light was bathing him, making him too weak to get up. He saw his grandparents tied up but couldn't do anything to help. He tried to reach for them, to help them, but the light kept him weak.

"Don't do anything you'll regret, Kid. You may be a super, but even your kind has their weaknesses." One of the men threatened.

"Why… Why are you doing this…?" He asked as he failed to get up.

"Put two and two together, kid. Your daddy's nuts and going on a rampage on guys like us, making a dishonest buck." One of the thugs explained, pointing a gun at him.

"Dad's not crazy and you're not getting away with this… He'll find us." Jon huffed.

The man laughed and knelt to meet the withering super eye to eye.

"Unless your Dad can pass through mirrors, I doubt he'll ever find you and he'll meet our demands if he ever wants to see you and your grandparents again." The thug smirked.

"Leave him alone!" Pa Kent shouted but was restrained by one of the men in armor.

Suddenly, they heard an explosion!

"He's here!"

"Run!"

Soon, gunfire was heard as the man of steel coming through! Without hesitation, the head thug grabbed Jon from the red room and placed a gun to his head! Superman freed his parents and turned to the henchmen of Mirror Master.

"Don't move! I got a bullet filled with kryptonite and I'm not afraid to use it!" He threatened as Jonathan was still too weak to fight back.

That made the man of steel's eyes glowed a deadly red!

Before the thug could fire, his gun was melted away and the criminal was pinned to the wall by the angered father! Before Superboy could hit the floor, he was caught by his grandparents and held safely into his arms!

"Never come near my family again!" Superman threatened as he knocked him out then tied him up, "I'll round you and your buddies after I get my family to safety."

"Son, there's something wrong with Jon." Ma Kent spoke as Superman knelt to see what was wrong.

"He's been affected by the Red Solar Panels. We just need to get him out in the sun." Superman hummed as he activated the machinery, he took from Mirror Master, "Hang on. We're getting out of the Mirror Dimension."

Once Superman's parents grabbed a hold of him and Superman had Jonathan in his arms, they flew out of the Mirror Dimension and returned to the real world in Salar de Uyuni, Bolivia. The Justice League members were gathered as everyone helped rush Jonathan to the Watch Tower to regain his powers with solar radiation.

While Jon was resting in a medical bed, he heard a knock at the door. The door slides open to reveal his boyfriend and partner, Damian in his Robin attire. In his hands were a bouquet of sunflowers and some sweets, the kind his lover likes.

"Beloved." He breathed as he placed the flowers in a vase, the sweets on the table then hugged his lover.

"I'm okay, Dami. Just a little drained." He assured him as he planted a kiss on his cheek, "I'll be out in the field in no time."

That's when his father came in.

"Actually Jon, I think it would be best to keep you here until you're ready," Superman advised as Jon was stunned by his statement.

"Hey, Dami, can I have a moment with my Dad?" Superboy requested.

"Of course, Beloved."

With that, Damian left the medical ward.

"Is there something you want to talk to me about?" the elder superhero wondered.

"Dad, what have you been doing? I haven't seen you in weeks." Jonathan questioned as his father sighed.

"Jon, when your mother died, I realized something. It's not enough to just protect, you need to think bigger, you need to act more."

Jon didn't like how his father was talking.

"Dami told me that the Joker was killed. Did-did you-?" Jon questioned, fearing the answer.

"I did what Batman wouldn't. Now that madman will never take anything from us again." He explained as Superboy grew more afraid.

"Dad, I thought the House of El is to be the symbol of Hope. That we were forbidden to take a life but to save one."

"Those traditions are far too old Jon. Hope is not enough for this world. Now, I want you to stay on Watch Tower duty for a bit. Just until I know it's safe enough for you to go and no more solo missions. You will be accompanied by other league members, understood?"

"Dad-."

"Understood?"

"… Yes."

"Good boy."

With that, Superman gave him a kiss on the head and left, allowing Damian to return.

"He's just trying to protect you, you know." Damian smiled as Jon's worries grew.

How far will his father go to keep him safe?

What will he do to keep everyone 'safe'?

Will Jon be able to save him or be the one to stop him?


	3. Chapter 3

On the Watchtower weeks later…

Billy Batson or better known as Captain Marvel was thrilled to be chosen for watchtower duty.

It wasn't because he likes to watch the monitors or marvel at the stars. No, he was excited because Jonathan Kent or better known as Superboy was with him. When they first met it was like magic to him. Superboy was always the one that encouraged him to be the best of what he can be. He was one of Jonathan's many friends, best friends even.

But… he wanted to be more.

He wanted to be the shoulder that Jon cried on.

He wanted to be there laughing with him.

He wanted to catch Jon if he falls.

He wanted to be there when Jon is the victor.

But… He can't.

Billy never had the chance. By the time he realized his feelings for Jon it was too late, Jon chose Damian Wayne, the current Robin and one of the most dangerous ones. It stunned the hero to his day. Damian was not known for being romantic, in fact, the furthest thing from it. A trait from Batman himself as he turned a secondary name, the demon. Yet, an angel-like Jon fell head over heels for him.

First, both Robin and Superboy couldn't stand to be near one another.

But over time, they began to grow attached to each other, until the day Damian asked out on a date and the two became a couple.

Sometimes Billy wonders what Jon sees in that crazy sidekick, but he trusted Jon and his heart.

"… I finally finished locating Two-Face, Dad. He's heading to Channel Two's station." A heavenly spoke as the owner of it sounded bored out of his mind.

"Good, this is our chance." Superman grinned.

"To do what exactly? What are you going to do with him, Dad?" Jonathan demanded as he turned around from his seat.

He looked afraid and concerned about what his father was planning.

"We are simply relocating him into another facility to keep him from ever being freed," Superman explained as Cyborg, Wonderwoman, and Flash were getting ready.

"Dad, he has to go to Arkham to get better, not locked away like some animal." Jon protested.

"Come on, Kid. You got to admit that Arkham is just a revolving doorway."

"Superboy, this is for the good of the world." Wonderwoman scolded the boy.

"No, it's not right. Two-Face needs care not condemnation." Jon tried to reason.

"Jonathan, don't fight me on this. We are ending this cycle of pain now." Superman spoke in a stern voice to his son.

"At least take me with you so any of you don't do anything extreme." Jon pleaded as he didn't like the look in his father's eyes.

"No, Jon you are staying here and that is that."

"Dad-."

"Enough!" Superman boomed as there was silence in the room.

He then approached his son in a gentler manner.

"You need to understand that I am doing this for you and for the world entirely. Please, you are the only thing to bring me peace of mind. Just promise me you'll stay here. Please, I don't want to lose you."

Jon looked down as his father guilt-tripped him into staying.

"Yes, sir," Superboy answered in a flat tone.

"Good boy, I love you." Superman smiled as he kissed his forehead.

"I love you too, Dad," Jon spoke.

Then the gang of superheroes left for Earth, leaving Jon to stand there.

"Jon, you okay?" Billy asked.

The frustrated Kryptonian Hybrid groaned as he returned back into his seat.

"Jon, I know you're getting cabin fever up here, but it's not so bad." Captain Marvel grinned as he tried to cheer Jon up.

"It's not that. Just-just my Dad is so headstrong! He won't listen to me and I keep getting this bad feeling he's going too far." Superboy explained as he finally unbottled all his thought about his father and his father's actions, "Superheroes aren't there to control but to protect and without restraint, what makes us any different from the villains."

He continued to rant and rant until his throat was sore, then he took some time to breathe as Billy offered him a can of Soda.

"Thanks. Ooh, you got my favorite too~." Jon smiled as it felt unfamiliar to him of late.

Jon took a moment to process it.

"What's wrong? Too flat? I can get you another one if you like or-or something else." Billy wondered.

"No, it just. It feels weird to smile nowadays. It feels good to be happy for once and a while." Superboy confessed as he felt Captain Marvel's hand.

"You've been down on your luck of late, Jon. You don't deserve what's been happening to you. In fact, you deserve everything this world has to offer you and so much more. You should have every day be your best day ever."

"Billy…"

But before they continued, Channel Two came on as they watched Two-Face nearly kill the anchors. But Superman destroys his coin before it lands then it taken in by the police. Jon was forced to listen to his father's big speech on how he was doing this for his mom and for him. He couldn't listen anymore and shut it off, feeling down again.

Then Billy had an idea.

"Hey, about we play Monk-E-Monsters: Conga Calls Edition? I heard there are the two ultra-legendary Guardians, BaboonmineX and YChampanzee in the game." Billy suggested as he showed off the brand-new game.

"For real? Okay, my brain could use a little bit of numbing." Jon smiled a competitive grin, needing to escape reality for a change.

* * *

Three hours later…

Jon was kicking the butt of Billy as he Acquired Megochimp.

But then the fun ended as the Watchtower was alerting that the heroes were returning. With superspeed, the two returned to their stations and waited for Superman.

"Hey Dad, I was wondering-."

But then he stopped as he saw Damian was with him. He had a look on his face, betrayal, rage, and…

Grief?

"Dami-?"

Before he would get a word out, Robin bolted out of the room and ran straight to the training area.

"Dami! What's going on?" Jon wondered.

Superman then clasped both of Jon's shoulder as he had a saddened look on his face.

"Superboy… Nightwing is dead."

"What?! How?!" Jon gasped.

"He was hit on the head then fell onto a rock that broke his neck," Wonderwoman explained as Jon felt sick to his stomach.

He was going to…

"Bucket! Bucket!" Flash shouted as he superspeed out and back with a pale for Jon to puke into to.

"It's going to be okay, Jon," Cyborg assured but then Jon realized something as he emptied his stomach.

"Damian…" Jon spoke as he superspeed to the training area, where Damian was training so hard his fingers were bleeding.

"Dami, stop!"

Without hesitation, Damian took out his blade and sliced at Jon, thanks to his supergenes, he wasn't hurt but his costume was torn.

"Dami…" Jon uttered with sadness in his voice.

"J-Jon…"

Jonathan didn't hesitate to hug him as his boyfriend grieved. Superboy didn't forget that Damian was there for him when his mother died. Now Jon will be there for Dami.

"I'll get you through this, Dami. I promise."

Billy, eavesdropping through the entire thing finally understood. Though Billy wanted Jon, Damian needed him. So, he left them be so that Damian and Jon could heal.


	4. Chapter 4

In Gotham a few weeks later…

Jonathan was finally allowed to return to Earth with the promise of being safe and having a Hero with him when he went on missions.

It had been rough with tending the broken heart of Damian, the constant pleading to his father, and the multiple tests the league made him do to check his strength. They also decided to keep a tracker on him to be sure that no one takes him. That was the deal.

The very first thing Jon did was visit his grandparents in the Fortress of Solitude, a rather cold and icy place. When Superboy asked why he was there, he already knew deep down in his heart, his father kept them there to protect them. He understood as he was finally able to talk to someone without an obscure view of the world.

His Grandma gave him some pie while his grandpa gave him some advice, then he left for Gotham to find a gift for Dami.

Though his Robin says he's fine, he knows better than that. Nightwing was gone, buried with his parents and brother Jason Todd. Jon hated to know that it was the only way reunite with Dick's lost loved ones and even more than his death caused a rift in Damian's family. A gift may not be enough to heal his heart, but it is a start.

This will at least show him that he really cares about Dami and he was still loved.

But the question was what to get him. He looked through the stores as he noticed people were staring at him. Some were good and some were bad. Jon knew that the people of Earth would soon fear his father and they should as Jon could see how Superman was going downhill. Superboy needed to reach his father soon before more people get hurt.

But as the young hero was thinking about ways to reach his dad, he spotted an interesting antique shop that sold weaponry from the far east.

It would be the perfect gift for Robin.

He heard the bell ring as he entered this strange little shop.

"Hello, young man, may I help you?" An elderly voice wondered as Jon was looking at the strange yet familiar stuff around him.

"I'm looking for a gift for someone I really care about. What is your best katana?" Jon asked then looked up to the old man to see it was none other than Alfred in disguised!

But before Superboy could say anything, Alfred signaled him to be quiet just in case the League was listening in.

"May I suggest that the young sir check for swords in the back? Though we have a terrible internet connection, it does have the best curios." Alfred suggested as he hinted to Jon to go into the back, probably to meet with Batman.

Jon nodded and headed towards the back, feeling safe and knowing that the League can't watch him from there. He would have to make it quick before they get suspicious. From the back of the shop, he found a stuffed bat with his wings up. A normal person would find this creepy, weird and slip by it, but Jon was trained with Damian to locate secret entryways. He pushed the wings down as the mouth opened.

Superboy pressed his eyes close to the mouth as it scanned his eye.

**_"Retinal Scan complete. Justice League Number #1779: Jonathan Samuel Kent Alias: Superboy."_** An AI voice recognized.

Then a tube revealed itself as the desk filled with curios split in two. With no hesitation, Jon entered the tube and traveled down into a secret tunnel underground. Waiting for him was the Caped Crusader Batman.

"Mr. Batman." Jon smiled as he gave him a hug, "I was super worried about you! I haven't seen you in days and I heard about your fallout with my dad."

"I am happy to see you, Superboy. But reunion will have to wait. I know you've been vocal about your father's and the league extreme actions of late." Batman spoke as he cut right to the point, "You've seen the signs already."

"Yeah, somethings really messed up about Dad. I know losing Mom was awful, the worst thing that's ever happened; but it's not an excuse to hurt others and take control of everything, is it?" Jon breathed a sigh of relief as another hero sees what he sees.

"No, it's not an excuse. That's why I need your help. Come with me." Batman answered as he led the way.

"Wait, won't Dad and others get suspicious if they can't track me?" Jon wondered as he followed the only sane superhero left.

"No, when you activated the rental scan, it started a recording of you looking through items as well as planted a fake homing beacon. It will be able to fool them for a few hours."

"Cool." Jon admired the hero.

While walking down the halls, Batman told him of his plan to the young Superboy, knowing that the child will not follow his father in his madness. He had study Jon since he was born and know that Superboy was one who would rather talk things out than hurt others. But Jon knows that talking was not enough to get through to them.

"…You cannot tell anyone in the League about this, Jon. You'll need to keep this a secret. Do you think you can do that?"

"If this stops Dad and the others from doing what they're doing, then count me in. I'll follow you every step of the way."

"Good," Batman spoke as Jon saw the heroes and Catwoman waiting for them.

But before he was seen, Batman signaled him to remain hidden until he was sure who was trusted. Jon watched as Green Arrow, Black Canary, the Huntress, Batwoman, Captain Atom, Aquaman, and Black Lightning entered the room. While Batman was explaining what was going on, Jon was able to detect his uncle and favorite babysitter, J'onn J'onzz.

The happy little Super waved to him as he waved back.

Once Batman knew that they could be trusted on this, he told him of his plan.

"We need two people on the inside of Superman's intel to keep track of what he and others are planning."

"Great plan, but how do we get intel?" Green Arrow wondered.

Batman then nodded his head at Superboy's direction, allowing the boy to reveal himself.

"Hey… Uncle Arrow, Aunt Canary, Miss. Huntress, Captain Atom, Miss. Batwoman, Uncle Aqua Man, Miss. Catwoman and Mr. Lightning…" Jon nervously greeted as he shyly waved his hand.

"Jon, what are you doing here?" Green Arrow wondered.

"Wait, isn't he the son of Superman? What's stopping him from ratting us all out?" Catwoman wondered as the boy shrank a bit from her comment.

"Jon may have blood ties to Superman, but their ideals don't align at this moment. He knows what his father is doing is wrong." Batman explained.

"Dad is out of control, the entire league is. They took many of the unwell, Dad killed Joker, and-and now they're taking over many countries, forcing them to submit! It has to end or more people will get hurt." Jon voiced as he felt sick to his stomach on what the others have done.

"Jon will be acting as one of our two spies. As Superman's son, he'll be able to pass on sensitive information to our other agent." Batman explained.

"And that would be…?" Canary questioned.

"Me." J'onn answered for Batman while Jon flew up to him to give him a hug, "I am happy to see you as well, Jon."

"This will be awesome to work with you as a secret agent." Jon squealed as he hopped up and down.

"This is great, but how's the kid going to get Manhunter passed his dad?" Green Arrow wondered.

"Jon, do you know your next mission?" Batman wondered as the boy nodded.

"Y-yeah, it's with Hawkgirl. She and I will be going on a patrol soon. My dad wants to see if I can hold my tongue while I'm out on the field and keep me out of trouble." Jon answered.

"And that's where we'll start…"


	5. Chapter 5

A month since the Metropolis Incident on the Watchtower…

On the watchtower, Jon better known as Superboy was chatting it up with Robin as he was holding his lover's hand so tenderly.

They have been dating constantly as they both needed each other for the pain in their souls. Damian appreciated the katana that Superboy got for him while he went and got Jon a cute teddy bear to snuggle up to. He had the thank Batman for being able to find such a katana

Though this was a happy time in his life, Jon couldn't help but feel guilty for hiding that he's a spy for Batman from his boyfriend. Maybe he could convince Batman and the others to bring Robin into the fold and help out…

"Superboy, come in here, quick!" Flash shouted as the boys quickly rushed to the deck of the space station.

"What's going on?" Jon wondered as he feared that Batman and his crew were found before their plan could even begin.

"We've received a radio message from Metropolis." The Flash explained as he replayed the recording of the message.

"But Metropolis was destroyed." Jon gasped as he and Robin listened to the message.

**_"…I'm alive…."_** A raspy voice spoke as it shocked Superboy.

It sounded very familiar.

"A survivor?" Superboy hoped as some of the members of the League were having doubts.

"It could be a trap," Wonderwoman warned.

"But what if there's a person that survived the blast? What if they're trapped and need our help?" Jon questioned Wonderwoman as the league was discussing what to do.

Ultimately, Superman decided to investigate it.

* * *

In the Ruins if Metropolis…

The Justice League with Jon searched the old ruins as they hoped to find the source of the radio signal and the person who used it.

Luckily, the Green Lantern's ring was following the signal, which brought them to a high-level building close by. They pulled the giant building from the ground with their great superpowers and plunged down underground.

From below, they find a large vault.

"What's inside?" Wonderwoman wondered as both Superboy and Superman tried to look into the box with their X-ray vision.

"Can't see into it," Superman responded as he shook his head.

"It looks like the box is made of lead. But someone's inside, I can feel it." Jon added as he could hear a heartbeat from within.

"This is where the signal is coming from. The transmitter is attached to the door. It must have been damaged from the blast. It's a miracle that it's working at all." Superman assumed as Wonderwoman took a closer look.

"Or someone wanted us to think that."

Then Wonderwoman jolted as she looked around, feeling a pair of eyes. Jon knew who was with him and tried not to look expose as he feared Martian Manhunter would be found.

"Are you okay?" Superman wondered.

"I don't know. I just felt like… we were being watched. Hmm… Must've been my imagination." The amazon muttered as they heard the communicator go off.

_"This is Green Lantern. Superman, I suggest that we leave the box be, I'm getting a really bad feeling."_

"We have to check and see if there are people trapped inside." Superboy voiced, hoping that there was a survivor.

_"Superman, do you know that scene in the movie where you're screaming at the cheerleader not to investigate the woods? You're the cheerleader right now." _Hal warned as Superman's mind was set.

Superman pried open the door as Wonderwoman readied herself for anything unfriendly to pop out of the vault and attack all three of them.

But to their surprise, it was not an enemy but a friend.

Lex Luthor.

"Lex?" Superman spoke.

"Superman?" Lex spoke.

Both smiled as they realized their friend was alive.

"Lex!" Superman cheered as he was about to hug him but was beaten by his thrilled son.

"Uncle Lex!" Jon smiled as he held onto to his uncle, "I'm so happy you're okay!"

Lex could feel his eyeballs about to pop out from the boy's bone-crushing hug.

"Superboy, he won't be okay for long if you keep hugging him like that," Wonderwoman advised, causing the boy to let go of his uncle.

"How is this possible? I thought the bomb-." Jon began but was interrupted by Superman.

"It's a miracle." Superman smiled as he took the turn of hugging Lex.

"Not a miracle, just well-executed planning. It's good to have a contingency for everything. But I hate to survive by a nuclear explosion only to be crushed by an exuberant hug from my best friend and best nephew/ lab assistant." Lex smiled as Superman set him down.

"Assistant?" Wonderwoman wondered to Superboy.

"I help out Uncle Lex with some projects. Some of his work even helps out Dad and me." Jon explained.

"So, what has happened since I've been down here?" Lex wondered but now was not the time for that story.

"We'll explain once you're out of the city. It's too dangerous for you to be here. The radiation is still present in Metropolis." Superman explained as he called in the rest of the Justice League.

They got Lex to safety as Jon watched the shadow of the Manhunter leave, to tell Batman the news of Luthor's survival.

* * *

Later, on the Watchtower…

All the members of the Justice League were gathered while Lex told them how he survived.

It was thanks to a speedster on his payroll that he was able to live to tell the tale. The speedster went back out there to help and bring more people out of danger. She never came back.

Then Superman told him what has happened since Metropolis and Lex had an interesting proposition.

"I can see that you are all attempting to help. I can understand why. But you need o to understand that it is not possible at this moment." Lex began as everyone listened in.

Superboy didn't like how his uncle was talking.

"There are only so few of you. Even with your powers and skills, you can't be everywhere on Earth at once. If you want to help, then you all need to stop acting and start planning. I can help with that." Lex offered.

"Hold on, I know that you are a close friend to Superman's family but how can we trust you?" Wonderwoman question as Lex didn't hesitate.

"Diana Prince. Hal Jorden. Billy Baston. Berry Allen. Clark and Jon Kent."

He got every one of their secret identities right.

"Jon did you-?" Hal began.

"He didn't. I just figured it out on my own. I am a very intelligent man and it wasn't hard to find out your identities. I have protected them and your loved ones for a long time. I think I can be trusted. I would like to join you." Lex offered.

The league was looking at each other and nodded.

"you're in." Superman smiled as both shook hands.

"Good. Jon, do you want to be your uncle's lab assistant again?" Lex offered as Jon smiled.

"I'll do anything to help." Jon answered, leaving out the words 'more than you think.'


	6. Chapter 6

On the Watchtower…

It was time.

"Alright kid, this mission requires us to collect our prey and take him back to Superman. Your dad trusts me to keep you safe during this mission. So, stay close and keep your yap shut." Hawkgirl advised the young boy.

"Yes, Miss. Hawkgirl." Jon sighed as he followed the winged woman down to Earth to begin their mission.

Or rather his mission.

They both stepped on the teleporter pods as they were transported to Earth. In a small country, there was a ruthless and tyrannical leader. Their mission? Capture him and bring him back to the league for reasoning.

"Alright kid, watch and learn how a pro does it." Hawkgirl gloated as she swooped down at the leader, ready to pluck him from his throne.

"Okay, Captain Atom, she's going for the bait," Jon whispered in his earpiece while Jon pretended to be upset and crossed his arms.

The minute plucked the dictator into the sky, Captain Atom was there to rescue him.

"What was that?" Jon gasped as he pretended that he was surprised.

It was showtime.

* * *

Later, on the deck of the Watchtower…

Jonathan safely made it back as he told them what happened.

"Before we could do anything, we got separated! I tried to follow Hawkgirl but then some threw a smoke bomb at me, I couldn't see a thing and I'm still having trouble seeing-ow!" Jon began as winced with the pain while Hal was giving Jon some eyedrops.

"It should only last for half an hour. Teargas, who knew?" Hal explained.

"Go on, Jon." Flash encouraged as he got the boy a snack.

"After the smoke bomb, I heard Hawkgirl screaming and I heard other voices, like the Huntress and Black Lightning. Then everything was quiet. I tried to find my way back, but it was impossible for me to see. Then Flash finally found me and brought me back here." Jon explained as he could hear his father coming.

"Jon, are you okay? I heard what happened!" Superman questioned as he checked for bruises.

"He's fine, other than some stinging from the teargas, he'll be okay," Cyborg answered as Superman saw the red puffiness of his son's eyes.

"Where's Hawkgirl? She was supposed to protect you." Superman demanded as Jon huffed.

"Taken, Huntress, Captain Atom and Black Lightning ambushed them, and they got separated. I found Jon wandering around trying to find help." Flash explained as Superman stiffed with concern and fear of his son.

"Did they hurt Jon?" Superman demanded as was looking through Jon through X-ray vision.

"Other than the teargas, he's unharmed. They were only targeting Hawkgirl." Flash answered as Lex came in with a spray.

"Here Jon, look over here and I'll fix your eyes." Lex coaxed as the boy with puffy eyes turned to the sound of his voice.

With one sprint, Superboy's eyes were healed.

"What you used?" Cyborg wondered as Superboy blinked a couple of times to see clearly.

"It's a special remedy of my own design that helps restore vision. However, the only side effect is that it makes the patients a little wired. Not to worry though, it is temporary." Lex explained as Jon thanked his uncle with a hug.

"Thanks, Lex." Superman thanked as Wonderwoman arrived to hear the news of what happened.

While Wonderwoman was on a mission of her own, doing things that Jon himself didn't want to hear, she heard about Hawkgirl's taking.

"It was a team of Huntress, Black Lightning, and Captain Atom." The Flash explained while Damian was checking on his lover's eyes.

"Do you think the US military put them up to-."

"It's Batman." Lex interrupted as he looked through the window.

"Batman wasn't seen at the scene and I'm pretty sure Superboy didn't see him," Hal questioned.

"How could I? My eyes were burning from the gas." Jon spoke as he hated the part of the plan where he needed to take Teargas to the face.

"Yes, that's how I know he was there. This is just the start and we're spread too thin. You can't police the whole world alone; you'll be picked off one at a time." Lex explained to Superman.

"What are you suggesting?" Superman asked his friend.

"You need more people and I know how to get them for you." Lex simply answered.

Just as Flash was demanding to begin the search of Hawkgirl, "Hawkgirl" came in.

But Jon knew that it was his uncle.

"Sorry kid looks like I messed up a bit." 'She' apologized as she gave him a pat on the back.

"It's okay, we both couldn't see that attack coming." Jon smiled, "I'm happy you're okay."

_"From now on, we will be speaking telepathically. Any information you give will be vital to our cause." _Martian Manhunter spoke in his brain.

_"Okay, Uncle Manhunter. I'll do my best."_


	7. Chapter 7

On the Watchtower…

"So, Batman just… let you go?" Lex questioned "Hawkgirl".

"No, he sent me back with a message. He said that he doesn't want to fight us, but he will everything he can to stop us. He wants us to stop working for the world and work with it." "She" explained.

"Maybe, we should consider it." Billy voiced.

"Yeah, we can't keep treating the world as a prison. We have no right to hurt these people." Jon agreed as he stood up and walked away from Damian to the rest of the group.

"They're right, it feels like ever since Metropolis, all we've done is react. I want to slow down and talk about what we are doing." The Flash added as Wonderwoman interjected.

"What we are doing is bringing peace to the world." Wonderwoman.

"Miss. Prince, forgive for speaking this way but, OPEN YOUR EYES! We're hurting people! We've abducted mental patients from the asylum!" Jon thundered as others tuned in.

"And what about the kid you crippled in Australia? He's now drinking through a straw because he was trying to stand up for what was right. Is he at peace?"

"Unpleasant things have taken a turn, but we saved more lives in a week than ever before." Superman tried to convince or tried to fool himself.

"At what cost?" Flash scoffed.

"If you have a problem, Flash, you can leave anytime." Wonderwoman sneered at her friend as Jon didn't like how he was speaking to him.

"What we're asking is not unreasonable. We just need to think this through a little more. I mean, we nearly killed Black Atom!" Captain Marvel voiced.

"He butchered an entire village!" She huffed.

"The ends don't justify the means. Killing others because they killed… How does that make us any better than the villains we're trying to protect the world from?" Jon questioned, "In fact, I think killing others would make us worse than the villains."

"It makes us better than the villains, Jon!" Wonderwoman shouted at the boy.

"How?" Jon questioned courageously.

"Jon, this is not about-." Superman began.

"We have been following your orders without question! Ask yourself what kind of leader doesn't want to hear questions?" Billy shouted.

"I can practically see the strings." A solemn voice spoke as everyone turned to Robin, "You are all my father's puppets."

"How so?" Jon wondered as he put his hands on his hips.

"This is something of his style. He could have locked away Hawkgirl, crippling our team and he could've taken Jon too. But instead, He sent her back. Do you think he did this as an act of Kindness? Hawkgirl as the doubt bomb to dismantle our operations." Damian explained as "Hawkgirl" was offended.

"I am no one's-." "She" began but was interrupted by Lex.

"No, he's right. We've been played. Also, when you get angry it leads to property damaged. Before any of you lose your temper, may I remind you all that we are on a satellite. I don't want to be blown up or sucked into a vacuum of space." Lex advised as Superboy couldn't take anymore.

"I'll be in my room. I can't take much more of this." Superman stated as he left the station.

"Jon, wait." Superman began but Lex stopped him as Damian went to follow Jon.

"Superman, all of your communications are down, and your friends and son are uneasy. Imagine how the world is feeling right now. Let me help you shape your message." Lex pleaded.

* * *

Later in Superboy's room…

Jon sighed as he found his bed with his head on his pillow, beyond frustrated with his dad and the other members of the league.

Damian then came in a few minutes later without knocking or warnings of him coming in.

"What, no warning or sense of privacy? I could be naked in here, you know." Jon joked, revealing an eye from his pillow.

"There is no such thing as privacy, Beloved. Besides, I wouldn't mind seeing you in that state." Damian smirked as it made Jon blush.

"Ew, gross! We're too young!" Jon squeaked the laughed with Damian.

"I know you're upset with how your father is running things, but it is for the best." Damian sighed as Jon still had his uneasiness.

"For the best? Damian, we're hurting people. Without even thinking, we are doing more harm than good, and people are afraid of us. Our job is to help people, not hurt them." Jon spoke as he clenched onto his stomach.

"Jon, look at me." Damian requested as he held his boyfriend's hands, "Even if it meant that a few innocents are hurt or if civilizations crumbled if it meant that you still draw breath."

Just as Jon was about to say something, someone knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" Superman asked his son.

Superboy then looked at Robin and then sighed.

"Yes," Jon spoke as Superman came in.

"Jon, I know things have been hard for you and I know I've been so hard-headed. I'm sorry for shutting you out. But everything I did was out of love. I want to give you a world that won't leave broken and dead." Superman explained as Superboy sighed.

"But where's the freedom?" Superboy questioned.

"Jon, I know you feel like you don't have a voice here. But one day you'll have to take my place in protecting the world. I understand that now. So, from now, I'll be more open to your words." Superman promised as they hugged each other.

Jon wanted to believe that.

He really did.

* * *

Days later at a ceremony for Superman…

Superman and Superboy were getting ready for the announcement to the world.

Despite his constant protests, Superman insisted that Jon would come as a member of the League and heir to the emblem.

"Are you two ready?" Lex wondered, peeking out from a curtain.

"Ready as I can. Jon?" Superman answered.

"I'm ready." He answered as they followed Lex to the platform.

Superman and Superboy were introduced to the world as Superman began his speech and plans. But as things were going accordingly, a boom tube appeared and attacking his father was Kalibak!


	8. Chapter 8

At the ceremony…

Jon gasped as his father was on his knees by the brute Kalibak!

"Dad! Leave him alone, you big creep!" Jon screamed as he landed a hit on the God.

"Little brat! Stay out of my way!" He sneered as he flung Superboy aside!

"HOW DARE YOU!" His father bellowed as Kalibak looked into his eyes that made him shivered with fright.

"You-you're eyes… What is wrong with you?" The son of Darkseid gasped as Jon was picking himself back up.

Superman said nothing as Jon also saw the look of his father. It was something he would never forget in his entire life.

"Say something!" The invader demanded, but his demands fell on deaf ears.

Superman rushed at Kalibak as he slammed his fist on the new god!

"Dad, wait!" Jon pleaded as he followed them.

The new god's body caused a plane to lose a wing! Jon did not hesitate as he rescued the plane and flew them away from the battle.

Jon yanked open the door as the passengers, pilots, and attendants out. Wonderwoman came to make sure that the civilians were taken somewhere safe, not noticing that Jon was no longer there as he went to help his father, making sure he doesn't lose control again.

He found his father pinning Kalibak with fist ready to kill him.

"Call of your attack!" Superman ordered as Kalibak began to laugh sinisterly.

"You didn't really think that I haven't returned prepared, did you? I brought you a little gift that is known to kill your kind." Kalibak smirked as he revealed a weapon from his person!

By the skin of his teeth, Clark dodged the beam, feeling its power to be of kryptonite! Instead of hitting him though, it hit…

"JON, LOOK OUT!"

But it was too late as the beam sent Jon flying!

Kalibak laughed as Superman held tight to his throat.

"Awe, what's the matter? Lose your little pup? He's probably a goner. That kryptonite was meant to kill those twice his age!" Kalibak gloated as Superman had finally had enough!

"YOU'LL DIE FOR KILLING MY FAMILY!" Superman bellowed as he continued his attack on Kalibak!

"You! Can't! Kill! Me! I'm a God!" Kalibak screamed as he felt death coming for him!

"I! DON'T! CARE!" Superman screamed as he continued to beat Kalibak until he was nothing more than mush!

Now that he was dealt with, Superman needed to save his son!

_"Superman, deal with the invasion! I'll get Jon to safety!" _Damian said on his communicator as Superman knew that he wouldn't rest until Jon was safe!

Though he hated to leave his child's fate, he knew Jon would be in good hands as the world still needed him.

* * *

On Earth, near the site where Superboy landed…

Robin rushed to the scene as he killed the aliens that stood in his way!

There he saw two hovering over something.

"Stay away from my lover!" Damian screamed as he beheaded the soldiers and rushed over to the figure.

It was a harrowing sight.

Every inch of Jon's skin was burned black, the attire he once wore were just remnants on his body, steam poured from his body as it felt burning hot. Jon looked like he was dead, but a small whimper was heard from his lover.

Damian did not hesitate as he picked his lover up and pulled out a syringe filled with glowing blue liquid.

"You are not dying on me, Kent! I won't lose you too!" Damian shouted as he injected the contents into Jon's chest.

Jon jolted with life as he freed a scream while blue entered his body and filling his veins! Then he fainted once more but breathing heavily. Superboy was alive for now but he needed a doctor.

"Cyborg, send over a medical staff now! Jon doesn't have time!" Damian spoke through his earpiece!

_"One's already on the way."_

* * *

After the battle in STAR LABS…

Superman arrived as well as the other members of his league, hearing Jon had survived.

Superboy was covered in bandages as he had a breathing mask over his face and medicine tubes injecting him. It brought despair to him as he held his son's hand. The doctor touched the shoulder of the worried father.

"Jon will live, but it will take a long time for him to completely heal. It's a miracle that he would survive at all." The doctor announced bringing some relief to the league, especially his father.

"Not a miracle, I was the one who saved him," Robin claimed as he was looking solely on his love.

"How? That kryptonite shot was enough to kill an adult Kryptonian." Hal wondered as Damian riffled through his pocket.

"With this." Damian answered as he handed it to Superman, who felt stronger just by being close to it, "During one of our missions, Jon broke his arm but was near a new form of Kryptonite, Blue Kryptonite. It mended and heal his arm. I took it back with me and kept it for emergencies."

"Even though you saved Jon that was very dangerous, Damian." Lex lectured as he took the Blue Kryptonite, "I have researched this as well. Yes, Blue Kryptonite can heal. But if too much is used, it could cause their heart to stop or send them into a fatal shock. You're lucky you didn't accidentally kill Jon by doing this."

"But I didn't. I saved him. I know what I'm doing, and I'll do anything to keep him safe." Damian countered as he gave Lex a Batman glare.

"Will this really heal my son?" Superman asked, feeling hopeful.

"It can, but we have to be careful how much we give him. He's already injected with enough blue kryptonite to last for a while. We should only give him a small dose every month and no more." Lex informed Superman.

"We should take him to the Watchtower, the equipment is better, and he'll be safe there." The Green Lantern suggested.

"Good idea." Superman agreed.

"Don't worry, kid. We'll keep you safe and you'll be out in the field in no time." Flash promised to Superboy, wondering if he can even hear him.

"Hawkgirl" linked minds with Superboy to see if he could reach him.

** _"Jon, can you hear me?"_ **

** _"… Uncle Manhunter… Is that you? What happened to me?"_ **

** _"You were hit with a kryptonite laser, but you will be okay."_ **

** _"…I'll keep trying to reach info to Batman and keep an eye on the league…"_ **

** _"Don't worry about that now. For now, rest your body and your mind."_ **

Jon, feeling safe and secured fell into a deep sleep once more.


	9. Chapter 9

On the Watchtower…

Damian stayed by Jon's side as he held his hand tightly, brooding over his lover's condition.

Jon was monitored and watched twenty-four seven. There was no sign of him awakening yet as he lied in his medical bed. All around him were gifts and presents as well as get well cards by the ton.

Robin prayed for just a glimpse of his lover's awaken. There had been close calls but not enough to see Superboy's eyes again.

It then came.

The heart monitor began to speed up and Jon's eyes slowly opened.

"Jon? Can you hear?" Damian asked, believing that this was too good to be true.

"D-Dami…" Jon rasped as his throat felt dry, causing him to cough.

Damian grabbed him some water, slowly held Jon up to not hurt him, and placed it to Jon's lips as the injured metahuman began to drink it greatly.

After placing the empty glass back, Damian looked to his lover.

"How are you feeling?" Robin wondered as he lied Jon back down.

"Numb… What happened?" Superboy wondered as he saw that he was somewhere else.

"Kalibak attacked you with a kryptonite laser. I used some of the Blue Kryptonite to save you. You could've died if I didn't reach you in time." Damian explained as he kissed his bandaged cheek, "You worried the hell out of everyone."

"Sorry… I didn't mean to worry the league." Jon apologized as Damian shook his head.

"Not just the League, the entire world is hoping for your recovery," Robin explained as he turned on the television for Superboy to see.

_"The world still waits as we pray for the awakening of the Earth's sweetest little hero, Superboy."_

_"More and more people send their love for Jonathan Samuel Kent as he was critically injured during the invasion."_

_"He saved us from falling! He caught us before we fall!"_

_"Superboy is my favorite sidekick! He's a little ball of sunshine!"_

_"Superboy, if you can hear us, know that the world sends our love to you. Thank you for helping the world."_

Damian then turned off the television to see the face of his boyfriend. Jonathan grinned as best as he could as it touched his heart to know that the entire world was worried about his health. It made him feel loved and comforted about being a hero despite the wrongs his father and the others are doing.

"See? Everyone on Earth is sending their prayers to you." Damian smirked at his beloved lover as he rested in his bed.

"That would explain all these gifts and cards everywhere… But I thought it was just from my dad and the league..." Jon spoke as he looked at the many presents that were carefully stacked and care for.

"Speaking of which, I should page the league. I promised that I would alert them about your awakening." Robin chuckled as he pressed the button for the pager and everyone in his father's league arrived at lightning speed.

"Jon! Thank Rao you're alive and awake! I thought I lost you!" Superman beamed as he carefully hugged his son, making sure he doesn't hurt him, "Never scare me like that ever again! I thought you were dead!"

"Sorry, Dad… I wasn't fast enough…" Jon apologized as his father kissed his bandaged head.

"If you ever scare me like that ever again, you will kill me, understand?" Clark begged his critically injured son.

"I promise…" Jonathan Samuel Kent promised as the rest of the league chuckled.

"Kid, you are one lucky duck. That blast was powerful enough to kill your dad who's a fully grown Kryptonian." Cyborg explained as he checked the machinery that was checking every part of Superboy's body.

"That's the good news." The Flash pointed out as he refilled Jon's empty cup of water with his superspeed.

"And the bad…" Jon wondered as he was starting to fear his fate.

"You will be recuperating for some time. It could take months or even years." Wonderwoman answered as Lex came in to check on his patient.

"Hopefully, I can be able to fasten your recovery. You'll be up and out of this bed in no time with my help." Lex assured as Superboy, who gave his uncle a smile.

"Thanks, Uncle Lex…" The young hero weakly smiled from the bandages that covered his entire body.

"Think nothing of it. Get well soon, Jon" Lex grinned as he left but not before reminding the league, "Remember, we have a meeting soon, everyone."

"Are you sure that we can't reschedule-." Superman began but his son interrupted him.

"It's okay, Dad. Besides, I'm starting to feel a little tired… I would like to nap…" Jon yawned, queuing the league to say their goodnights to him then leaving as Robin gave him a rare concern look.

"Go, I'll be okay..." Superboy assured his Robin.

"I'll be right back to check up on you, I promise," Robin vowed to the wounded lover in the medical bed.

Then the once student and son to the courageous and honorable Batman then left the medical ward reluctantly. This left Jonathan alone to try to contact the other spy of the Insurgence, Martian Manhunter with his mind.

_"Uncle Manhunter, can you hear me?" _Jon thought as he waited for him to answer back.

_"I can hear you; Jon. Batman is informed of your injury and wishes you a speedy recovery."_

_"Even though I'm hurt, I'll still keep an eye on my Dad and let them in on any plans going on."_

_"Thank you for your devotion, Jon."_

_"Are you at the meeting with the others?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What are they talking about right now?"_

_"They are speaking about the indestructible pill you were researching in with Luthor and informing Batman. The pill has been completed."_

_"It's done?! How long was I out?"_

_"For many months. You were badly injured, and you were nearly lost to the void many times."_

_"Uncle, we have to warn the others!"_

_"Don't worry, Batman knows."_

With a sigh of relief, it was enough for Jon to drift to sleep.

* * *

Later…

Jon soon awoke as he felt Damian's hand again.

"Hello beloved." He smiled at his lover as Jon kissed him on the lips.

"Hey Dami, how are you doing?" Jon greeted him.

"Listen, there is something I need to tell you. I need to go back to the Batcave soon." Damian voiced as he surprised Jon.

"Are you… going to make amends with your dad?" Jon wondered, hoping that this was the case.

If Damian was, it meant that he could help stop his Dad and the others.

"Never, he has forsaken me and abandoned me, Jon. I can never return to him." Damian sneered as he turned away with eyes of grief, "I just want to say goodbye to Dick one last time."

Jon stared at his boyfriend and saw as well as heard the pain in his voice. He has never seen Damian show such raw emotions like this. It really makes Jon think how much Damian meant to him.

"Dami-." Jon began.

"Don't try to stop me, Kent. I need to do this." Robin spoke.

"Go with Rao, Dami and good luck." Jon sighed as he needed to warn Manhunter.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I took your 'Uncle" Luthor's magic pill." Damian assured him as he leaned closer.

Robin kissed him once more before leaving.

_"Uncle Manhunter, Damian is leaving for the Batcave and has taken the pill."_

_"Don't worry, I won't leave him out of my sight. Focus on recuperating, for now, Superboy. I will alert you if something comes up." _

Despite worry for his love and fear of being discovered, Jon succumbed to sleep…


	10. Chapter 10

On the Watchtower…

Robin narrowly returned to the watchtower with news about "Hawkgirl".

"Ever since they brought her and Jon down, Martian Manhunter has been posing as her. He's been spying on us, undermining us and reporting to Batman." Wonderwoman reported as Robin stood close to her.

"I'm surprised that Batman didn't try replacing Jon, though. He is Superman's son." Hal spoke as he scratched his chin.

"My father knows that if he did, I would have figured it out from the start. I know my love inside and out, I can tell that there is a fake with him." Damian explained.

"But if Hawkgirl was really Manhunter then where is the real Shiera?" Cyborg wondered.

"He has her," Superman concluded, unaware of his conversation being heard by another spy…

* * *

At the medical bay…

Jon was thankful that his super hearing was working still as he listened to every word they were saying at the deck.

_"Uncle Manhunter, are you okay?" _Jon thought as he sent a message to Manhunter.

_"I am fine, but I have been discovered. I am sorry Jon, but you alone will be the intel for Batman."_

_"Don't worry, Uncle Manhunter. I got this." _Jon promised as he continued to listen in.

"No one knows my father, I barely do… No one does! He will go to any lengths. I've seen the files of every one of you, everyone in the Justice League. It has your weaknesses, strengths. It has your history, your friends, and your families…" He could hear Robin, "If he feels the need, he will use them against you. He will strike preemptively."

_'Damian, what are you doing.' _Jon thought as he feared that Damian would do something regrettable.

As Jon feared, he knew that his father would reveal Batman's identity!

It was the one oath that all Justice League members swore by, to never reveal anyone's true identity.

_"Uncle Manhunter, you need to warn Batman! My dad is-!"_

_"He knows and don't worry. He has a plan. You should hang, though. It is going to be a bumpy ride."_

Bumpy ride? What did he-?

Then Jon remembered.

Protocol Icarus.

It was a resort for Batman in case the League turned rogue and the Watch Tower was used as a weapon. He's doing to shut down the Watch Tower.

Jon knew what would happen next and cling on to his bed.

Everything on the Watch Tower turned black as emergency sirens went off!

Jon could even see his life support system failing and hang on tight. He knew that this would happen as Batman warned him of the effects of Protocol Icarus. But it was okay since he knew that no one on the League would let him die, not as long as his father was in charge. Sadly, if it meant everyone else would die but he still lived, Superman would always pick Jon.

He closed his eyes as the pain came in. He knew that his Dad and Damian would come for him.

"Hang on, Jon! We're rerouting power to your life support! We're taking you to the deck right now!" Superman promised as Jon knew he would be wheeled with the machinery to the deck.

Robin activated the emergency medical bed harness, strapped Jon to his bed and hooked up the bed to the harness.

Thankfully, Icarus will keep everyone too distracted to reveal Batman's identity.

Or so he hoped.

"There, all hook up. Now to focus on the Watch Tower." Superman sighed, knowing his son was safe.

"Superman, we need to go outside but the hull will break. You and Wonderwoman should-." Lex advised.

"No." Superman simply said.

"No?"

"This is part of Batman's plot. He wants us to keep busy, to distract us to keep his identity a secret. He's buying time with his contingency plan."

Uh oh.

This is bad.

"… Cyborg, bring the computer back online. We need to reveal Batman as soon as possible." Superman ordered the metal.

"I can't. All remaining power is connected to Superboy's life support. If we cut that off, he'll-." Cyborg didn't dare finish that sentence as Superman knows what will happen.

The metahuman was stuck with a struggle, leaving Jon to wonder if there was anything left of his father.

Would he really kill Jon just to get his way?

What if Damian tried to stop him?

Are people going to die?

"No one is killing Jon! There is another way." Damian boomed as he shielded his boyfriend from the metal man.

"How?"

_'Damian, please don't do it.' _Jon pleaded in his mind.

"You're a computer and you're the smartest man in the world. You're telling me you can't put four little words online without killing my boyfriend?" Robin scoffed at the pair as Jon felt his heartbreaking.

Batman would be revealed to the world and there was nothing Jon could do to stop it.

It was too much for him to bear.

The last thing he remembered before he succumbed to the darkness was Damian's gloved hand gripping his bandaged one and the guilt of failing Batman…

* * *

Later at the Fortress of Solitude…

Jon awoke to find himself no longer on the Watch Tower, but down to Earth at the Fortress of Solitude.

"Good morning, Jon." His father greeted with some cookies and milk for him.

"Good morning, Dad. What happened?" Jon wondered as Superman set the treats down, sat on the bed next to Jon and stroked his hair.

"The Watch Tower fell, but don't worry. No one was hurt. We got it back up in space and we teleported you here to safety. Batman can't get you here and he has nowhere to run." Superman assured his son.

Superboy felt a pit in his stomach as he was afraid to ask what he meant.

"Dad, what do you mean?" Jon pleaded as he didn't like the look in his dad's eyes.

"I revealed his identity to the world thanks to Lex, Cyborg, and Damian. He'll soon be caught and pay for putting you in danger. Now, no more of that. Just focus on resting and I'll check on you later. Love you." Superman explained as he kissed his son's head.

"Love you too, Dad."

Then Superman left, making it safe for Jon to communicate with Manhunter.

_"Uncle Manhunter, I'm sorry. I failed. Everyone knows now." _Jon thought as he heard another voice.

Batman's Voice.

_"This isn't your fault, Jon. I knew this would happen. I'll be okay and we'll keep fighting the league together."_

Jon smiled at his words as he knew that even though Batman is revealed, he's not beaten yet.

_"Together."_


	11. Chapter 11

At the Fortress of Solitude…

Jon felt anxious with worry as he knew that Batman was being hunted down.

Batman was the smartest hero in the league and can think two steps ahead before you can make a move. That scares the league since they knew that Batman could be the only one who can stop their plans. Now that his identity is revealed, it would be near impossible for Batman to hide or run from what his dad was planning for him.

Jon couldn't do anything about it since his condition and the fact that he was a spy for him.

Superboy could only listen from his bed as Ma and Pa Kent were speaking with Luthor on their concerns about the pills. Then came the teleporter came back on and emerging was Damian Wayne or Robin as his hero identity.

"Hello, Damian." His grandmother greeted with cookies.

"Hello, Mrs. Kent. I am here to visit Jon." Robin greeted as Jon's grandparents showed him to his room at the Fortress of Solitude.

"If he's asleep, don't wake him up. Rest is what he needs in his condition." Lex requested as he continued his work.

"I know what my lover needs, Lex. Why don't you focus more on your magic pills and leave the care of my lover to me?" Damian scoffed at the bald genius.

"You 'lover' is still my nephew. So, you will mind his health." Lex spoke in a threatening way.

Robin said nothing and entered the room of the Kryptonian Hybrid that was still badly injured from his fight with Darkseid's son.

"Hey, Kent." Damian greeted him as he approached him.

"Hey Dami, how's it been?" Jon wondered as Superboy quickly pulled off his uncomfortable mask to eat a few cookies.

Then the son of Superman then quickly put the mask back on.

"I have been better. Superman will be leading the search for Hawkgirl with his meeting with my father. Batman will soon be captured, and his little plans will be over." Damian explained as Jon felt nervous about what fate his father wanted for Batman.

"Dami, what's my dad going to do with Batman?" Jon questioned as he feared that his father would do something he would regret.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Love. I will return in a moment. Rest for now." Damian bid as he left for a moment to do something.

That gave Jon enough time to try to communicate with the Martian Manhunter.

_"Uncle Manhunter, my dad is coming. He's going to do something really bad to Batman to get Hawkgirl back." _Superboy tried to warn the Martian through his thoughts.

_"They will not catch him." _Manhunter simply said.

_"What you going to do?"_

_"I am going to try to reach your father and heal his heart. We both shared a painful past and the loss of loved ones. Perhaps I can reach him." _

_"But Uncle, what if he-."_

_"Jon, I must try. If I fail, I want you to know that I am proud of you and your fight against tyranny."_

_"Uncle-." _

_"I know that your mother would have been proud of you too. It was an honor to have worked with you."_

_"Please don't."_

Jon could only listen as he saw through his uncle's eyes.

He was showing his father the past of his before the league when he lived on Mars. He watched as his family, his wife and child were taken from them because of an injustice. Jon hoped that Manhunter had finally reached his father and he'll go back to the way he was before this nightmare.

Then Wonderwoman appeared and Martian Manhunter had no choice but to hide inside her!

The last thing he saw what Manhunter saw was his father using his heat vision!

Then there was darkness in his mind.

_"Uncle Manhunter…?"_

There was no answer and no feeling of his uncle.

He knew that he was gone.

It was too much for Jon's heart as he felt something was wrong with his chest! The heart monitor began to become erratic, causing Damian, Lex, and his grandparents to bolt in! Everything went black as his heart monitor began to flatline!


	12. Chapter 12

_In Jonathan's dreams…_

_Jon didn't know where he was as he felt his head was in someone else's lap._

_It was a warm and soft place as the sunlight rained upon him. Superboy then opened his eyes to see the face of a woman. _

_"Hey, Jon." She greeted as Jon finally realized who she is._

_"Mom? Mom!" Superboy cried out as he hugged her with all the love that he has. _

_"I know, I know, I've missed you too." Lois soothed her son._

_"But-but you and the Joker-. I never thought I would-." Jon began but then realized something important, "Mom, am I dead?"_

_"No, sweetie. You flatlined but you were saved by your uncle. You're sleeping in an emergency life support system pod right now. I thought this would be the perfect time to talk." Lois explained._

_"Mom, what do I do? Do you think I should keep going with Batman or should I go along with Dad?" Jon asked his dead mother as she smiled at him._

_"Jon, the path you're on is what's best right now. I know your father wanted the best for you and the world, but what's he's doing is far worse than what even the villain has done. He has done everything in my name, but I never wanted this."_

_"I never wanted this either." _

_"I am proud of you for what you've been doing and remember one thing that I will always love you and your father. But you need to stop him."_

_"I'll do my best, Mom. I promise." Jon promised as the world around was slowly turning dark, which was making him nervous._

_"Wait. Wait! What's going on?" Jon gasped in surprise._

_"You're waking up. You're going back." _

_"No, wait! Will I see you again?"_

_"I'm sorry, Jon. Just remember that I will always love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_"I'll be waiting for you on the other side!" Lois promised her living child as the world around him disappeared._

* * *

In the waking world…

Jonathan jolted upwards to see that he was no longer in his bed but was in a strange Kryptonian Healing Pod.

He looked around to see that he was hooked up with many life support machinery. Jon then saw that there were people around him, Damian, Superman, and Lex Luthor.

"How is he?" Superman wondered to his Uncle Lex Luthor while the bald man was looking at his vitals.

"He's recovering from the relapse. Though I do not know what triggered it so suddenly. Perhaps Jonathan's condition was worse than we thought. We will need to keep a better eye on him from now on." Lex answered as Damian kept a hand on the pod.

"Thank you. Damian, I want you to make sure Jon is getting better. Keep an eye on him just in case anything happens." Superman ordered the young man who he trusted most with his son.

"I won't let any-. Jon, are you awake?" Robin began but then notices Jon's eyes were open.

"Jon?" Clark gasped as he and his uncle looked to the injured boy.

Jon nodded his head as it brought great joy to the three.

"Thank goodness. You gave us a scare, young man. You relapsed and we were able to reach you just in time. You'll be staying in this pod until we are certain that you won't relapse." Lex explained to his nephew who nodded in understanding what the scientist said.

"Good. I'll be going out. You stay in there until your uncle says otherwise okay?" Superman spoke softly as his injured son nodded his head, "Good Boy."

After that Superman left as Damian stayed close to his boyfriend.

Lex left them alone to talk so he could continue his work after checking Jon's vitals were stable.

"I still can't believe you flatlined like that. Do you know what caused it?" Damian asked his wounded lover.

Jon shook his head but knew what caused him to relapse. With the loss of his dear Uncle Manhunter, it was too much to bear and his heart stopped. He's gone now and Jon needs to keep moving forward, for him and for everyone else who's been hurt. That was a promise he made to his mother.

Soon came an emergency alert from the communication in Robin's pocket.

He was ordered to head to Korea and stop a military attack from the US. Damian didn't want to leave his lover alone. That's when his grandparents came in.

"Go, we'll watch over Jon." His grandma promised as Robin nodded.

"Alert me if there is any trouble." Damian requested as he rushed to the teleporter and disappeared, leaving Jon alone with his grandparents.

He wondered what was going on until…

Batman came with the others and there he saw the shock on his face. He miscalculated his grandparents and himself being here. Batman ordered a retreat as Green Arrow argued but it was too late.

His dad was here with Captain Atom in his clutches!

Things were going from bad to worse as Ma and Pa Kent tried to convince Clark that they were all okay. But then Captain Atom was able to fight back and force Superman into a brawl far away!

It was pure havoc as parts of the fortress caused the Green Arrow to be trapped with his family, waiting for Superman's return.

"Ollie!" He heard Black Canary call out.

"I'm okay, Pretty Bird!" Ollie ensured from the icy wall.

They were talking until the group was forced to leave Green Arrow behind.

He then turned to Jon, who was in the pod.

"Hey there, little guy? Resting up in there?" Ollie wondered as Jon nodded.

"Yeah, sorry you were dragged into all of this." He apologized as his Grandparents spoke for him.

"He knew the risks and he wanted to help," Pa answered.

"You knew?" Green Arrow gasped.

"Yes, Jon was helping Batman to stop his father. But we didn't tell Clark, we know that our son is not doing well." Ma explained.

"If there's anything we can do to help you both-?"

"You can't help me. But you can help your grandson. Give this to the kid when he's feeling better. Since Manhunter's gone, he'll need a way to communicate with Bats." Ollie requested as he handed him his earpiece.

He knew that he was not going to need it as everything transpired before Jon.

Superman returned with torn clothing from his fight with Atom.

Green Arrow tried to reason with him.

Green Arrow's arrow launches and bounced off Superman and into his Grandpa's shoulder.

Superman loses control.

Green Arrow sends the indestructible away from Superman's clutches.

Jon then looked away and knew what would happen next. When it was over, the images of his Kryptonian Grandpa appeared to try to reason with his father as did his grandparents. Clark wouldn't listen and flew off in search of Batman.

Jon knew then and there his father was too far gone to be saved.

He would have to stop him.


End file.
